


Rough Day?

by The_Coqui_Writes



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Butt Smack, Butt Worship, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Short prompt, ass grab, ass tapping, ass worship, baby's first boombox, boombox, but no smut, butt biting, butt chomping, cause lucio has a great butt, jamie is grabby, just butt, kinda nsfw, thigh highs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 11:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11576820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Coqui_Writes/pseuds/The_Coqui_Writes
Summary: After a hard day's work, nothing cheers up Junkrat more than cuddling Lucio's buttocks.





	Rough Day?

**Author's Note:**

> Mini prompt. My first boombox so lets see how it goes! I have another boombox in mind but it might be more kinky.

The DJ rests over his stomach, staring at the screen of his tablet browsing through his social media.  He sighs adjusting his position while he waited, waited for his boyfriend to return from his mission.  Lucio tried his best but he can’t help but worry for Jamison’s wellbeing.  Sure, the man has survived a thousand explosions, maybe even more.  This mission should be a piece of cake.  Lucio just can’t tell how Jamison (AKA Junkrat) survives them from the start.  He is just lucky or has immortality.  Those are the only explanation.

His lips curve, ears catching the sound of the door sliding open.  He pretends not to notice, still staring at his tablet, legs swinging around casually.  He hears uneven footsteps.  Unique footsteps that can only belong to a certain bomber.  Already guessing who it is, he waits patiently for the person to make their move.  Jamison groans, sitting on the edge of the bed.  He stays there for a long minute until he forces off his prosthetic leg and drops it on the floor, a loud thump echoing in the room.  He scoots deeper into the bed, watching the sight of his boyfriend occupied with his tablet.  Lucio is shirtless, wearing nothing but his black boxers and green thigh highs.

Jamison shivers, enjoying the sight of his legs.  The wideness of his thighs, the curves from top to bottom and the green thigh highs. This must be heaven to the junker.  His boyfriend would wear thigh highs or stockings just to tease him.  It didn't always lead to sex, but it's a turn on.  

First Jamison does his traditional welcome by tapping Lucio’s curvy ass.  Tap, not smack.  Smacking is for when Lucio is bending down doing his morning stretches. Oh, what a sight to behold!  “Tap!” His left hand taps, brushing over Lucio’s hands and witness its wonderful jiggles.  “Like gelatin!”

“Hello to you too, Jamie.”  Lucio jumps, feeling weight over his ass.  Looking back he blushes, witnessing Jamison resting his face over Lucio’s plump ass, giggling like a child with his favorite plush toy.  

“Mmmmm so soft… so comfy, so squishy.” He repeats on and on, not letting go one bit.  His metal hand goes over Lucio’s left thigh, giving a careful squeeze.  It isn’t like he feels anything but he just love seeing his fingertips give a mild sink over the soft flesh.  “So plump.  Best thing ever after a day’s work.”

“Rough day?” Lucio smiles, allowing the junker to have a little fun.

Jamison pouts, nodding at his boyfriend while still clinging on to his thighs and ass. “Mmmhmm.”

He couldn’t dare to ruin his little fun.  Just look at that cute face.  “Fiiiiine. Squeeze all you want.”  He turns back to his tablet, wincing as he feels Jamison go on overdrive with his groping.  He hears the hyena-like giggle, finding it difficult to concentrate at the tablet screen. His boxers are pulled down enough to reveal the plump ass.  Jamison didn’t think twice as he dives to Lucio’s left cheek and give a tender bite.

Lucio jolts, shaking Jamison off him.  “Jamie, oooowww!  You should ask first!”

Jamison blushes, looking ashamed. “Can I have a bite?  Please?”  He puckers up his bottom lip.

Fuck that beautiful face of his.  “Well, alriiiight-OW! NOT THAT HARD!!”

“Oops.  Sorry, Lu.”  He looks down at the skin of Lucio’s buttocks, proud of the little bruise forming.  “Mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to do more boombox. I wanna write more ships but the list is so much!


End file.
